


Акколада

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: Mea culpa [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: указами святого отца Персивалю полагалось провести ночное бдение в молитвах, распахнуть свою душу перед Богом, но искушение казалось несоразмерно великим, чтоб поминать святых в тот момент, когда его вновь охватил жар, лишь стоило вспомнить робкого юношу





	Акколада

Колени Персиваля нещадно болели, и не было мочи уж боле стоять коленопреклоненным перед алтарем. Он почти перестал чувствовать свои ноги, а ночь была только в самом разгаре, и месяц насмешливо заглядывал в церковь чрез церковное стрельчатое окно.

Запах ладана и пчелиного воска кружил голову, и на душе царила благодать. Сердце же было в смятении, билось пойманной крохотной певчей птичкой, готовой в любой момент разодрать тоненькими коготками грудь изнутри, чтоб вырваться на волю.

Персиваль страстно пытался избавить себя от греховных фантазий, проведя ночь акколады1 в молитвах перед Богом, но не мог унять взбунтовавшийся разум. Лишь разошелся народ по домам после вечерней службы, а святой отец удалился в ризницу2, Персиваль, будучи еще оруженосцем, остался в алтарной один на один со снедавшими его страхами и желаниями.

Он закрыл глаза, не боясь, что в столь ранний час к нему придет сон, слушая, как шумят на улице горожане, обсуждая воскресную мессу, и их голоса стихают вдалеке подобно замолкавшему эху.

Святой отец уже удалился в покои, и, в медленно погружавшемся во мрак с заходом солнца храме, Персиваль, не размыкая век, слушал церковные шорохи. Его слух волновали осторожные шаги и тихий шелест подола одежд, едва различимые скрипы несмазанных петель и предсмертный треск догоравших свечей, тонувших в расплавленном воске.

Персиваль прекрасно знал обладателя этих шагов, наблюдал за ним каждую службу. Молодой аколит3, что распахивал двери для горожан и следил, чтобы в храм не ступали те, кто не был крещен, подносил хлеб и вино для евхаристии4, задувал огарки истлевших свечей и соскабливал застывший пчелиный воск перед немым взором икон, а под вечер запирал за прихожанами двери в храм.

Молодой аколит... Персиваль знал лишь его имя, слышал, когда святой отец подзывал к себе юношу между чтений псалмов. Криденс.

Персиваль не решался открыть своих глаз, страшась вновь увидеть того, кто будил в нем запретные мысли. Указами святого отца ему полагалось провести ночное бдение в молитвах, распахнуть свою душу перед Богом, но искушение казалось несоразмерно великим, чтоб поминать святых в тот момент, когда его вновь охватил жар, лишь стоило вспомнить робкого юношу.

И пусть даже стоял он, смежив веки, все равно не мог вытравить образ, что запал ему в сердце, и видения эти неусыпно ступали за ним по пятам, не давая забыть густую шапку черных волос, уязвимо обритый затылок, доверчиво открытые уши, темный взгляд ясных глаз и причудливый абрис чуть вздернутого носа с горбинкой. Скромный юноша разжигал в нем запретную тягу, как то не удавалось ни одной полногрудой встречной красавице. Криденс бросился бы прочь от него, если имел бы возможность заглянуть в голову Персиваля и прочесть его мысли.

Он различил по шороху ткани, как Криденс оправил надетую поверх подризника комжу5, как прошел по левую сторону наоса6 перед иконой Всех Святых, чтоб убрать под горящей лампадой огарки свечей. Тонкий запах елея от ладоней аколита доносился до Персиваля, пока тот нес свое бдение у подножия алтаря.

Тихий шелест и треск пламени. Персиваль видел как наяву, как Криденс, вытянув губы в трубочку, задувает почти отгоревшие свечи, представлял, как дрожат его веки, а в зрачках умирает отражение потухшего пламени. Эти губы, ресницы и скулы являлись ему в рассветных грезах, волнуя мысли и плоть, и не было мочи забыться, пусть даже накануне обедни на прошлой седмице7 он прямо в кладовой сношал кухарку, что громко стонала, когда он ее хватал за сиськи и лапал за зад. Не снискал Персиваль облегчения и через пару дней, оказавшись в конюшне с заезжим в город рыцарем, под которого лег, и тот брал его жестко и страстно, задрав камизу8 до самой груди.

Тяжесть стали на боку беспокоила Персиваля: перед тем, как оставить своего оруженосца на ночное бдение, сюзерен опоясал его мечом. Но сейчас его больше сводила с ума близость Криденса, его немое присутствие в церкви, пробуждая в сознании грешные мысли, что мешали предаться молитвам.

Он готов был проклясть сам себя, когда дыхание его участилось, и Криденс должно быть слышал его беспокойство от самого клироса9. Наливавшаяся тяжесть в паху отзывалась мучительной негой во всем теле, отвлекая от боли в коленях, которых от холода каменного пола отделяли лишь теплые тканые шоссы10.

Если бы Криденс приблизился к алтарю, то толкнул бы его к искушению, и Персиваль, позабыв о своей акколаде, ухватился за полы подризника и сдавил бы колени его в сумасбродном, животном порыве. Но мудрый аколит не решался приблизиться, чтоб поправить алтарное покрывало, побеспокоив тем самым молитвы оруженосца, еще не повенчанного в рыцари.

«И правильно, — думал Персиваль, стыдясь своей жажды, — не подходи, не волнуй мое тело негласным присутствием.

Ведь если б приблизился ты, то не смог бы уже совладать я с собою. Не сумел бы сдержаться и нагнул под собою перед алтарем, а после ворвался вздыбленным членом в молодое, горячее тело, чтоб прошила Криденса сладостная судорога. И не смог бы воспротивиться тяге сдавить его горло в легком удушении, пока он будет подмахивать бедрами, толкаясь в крепкий кулак.

Не подходи, мальчик мой, иначе велик мне будет соблазн протолкнуть мозолистые пальцы меж услужливо распахнутых полных губ, погладить влажный язык до самого корня, пройтись огрубевшими подушечками по кромке зубов.

Не подходи, чтоб не опозориться мне на своей акколаде, не взять тебя быстро, страстно, горячечно, проникая в тело и выходя почти до конца. Не подводи к греху в невыносимой тяге шлепать бледный зад раскрытой ладонью, оставляя на нем розоватые пульсирующие отметины, и после перехватить мошонку, поросшую черным курчавым волосом. Не искушай, сорвав с тебя комжу и одернув ворот подризника, кусать за плечо, оставляя следы от зубов, и толкаться вглубь юного тела, поджимая свой собственный зад на каждом толчке. Не волнуй, чтобы не нырнуть мне рукой под одежды и ущипнуть твердую темную горошину соска, мять округлый, упругий зад, наслаждаясь тем, как у юнца разъезжаются ноги от бесовского напора.

Чтобы в мгновение наивысшего наслаждения Криденс надсадно и хрипло не вскрикнул «милорд» на всю церковь, прежде чем выплеснул семя на каменный пол, запачкав сбитое алтарное покрывало, за которое хватался дрожащими пальцами, и обмяк в руках».

Занимался рассвет...

**Author's Note:**

> Аккола́да1 – посвящение в рыцари (фр. accolade – объятие) – церемония, бывшая прежде в употреблении при приеме в рыцарский орден.
> 
> Ри́зница2 – место в алтаре или отдельное помещение при христианском храме для хранения богослужебного облачения священников и церковной утвари.
> 
> Аколи́т3 – (лат. acolythus – неразлучный спутник, помощник), церковнослужитель-мирянин в Римско-католической церкви, который выполняет определенное литургическое служение.
> 
> Евхари́стия4 – (греч. εὐ-χᾰριστία – благодарение, благодарность), Святое Причастие, в различных течениях христианства толкуется как таинство, священнодействие, обряд причащения. Заключается в освящении хлеба и вина особым образом и последующем их употреблении.
> 
> Ко́мжа5 – суперпелли́цеум (лат. superpelliceum) – в католицизме элемент литургического облачения из белой ткани, доходящее до середины бедра.
> 
> Нао́с6 – (греч. ναός – храм, святилище) – центральная часть христианского храма, где во время богослужения находятся пришедшие в храм молящиеся.
> 
> Седми́ца7 – неделя, причем отсчет начинается с воскресенья.
> 
> Ками́за8 – нательная рубаха простого кроя из льна, шелка или хлопка.
> 
> Кли́рос9 – (греч. κλῆρος – жребий) – в православной церкви место, на котором во время богослужения находятся певчие и чтецы.
> 
> Шо́ссы10 – мужские чулки. В средневековье шоссы обычно достигали верхней части бедра и по бокам крепились шнурками к поясу, пропущенному через верхнюю часть (кулиску) льняных мужских штанов (брэ), входивших в состав нижнего белья.


End file.
